Lost in the Dark
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: *Companion piece to Sick Day but feel free to read this first* When Angel's old friend Cordelia called and asked for help, Angel thought it would be easy. Little did he know how he would lose everything he ever loved and be betrayed.  Buffy/Angel
1. A Call for Help

_**Author's Note: **__Hello and welcome! This is a companion piece to my earlier story, __**Sick Day**__, and while you can read this story before that one, I recommend reading __**Sick Day **__first as it might fill in some gaps for you. Either way, I hope you enjoy this! It's a bit darker than __**Sick Day**__, but my writing style is also more mature now so I feel like it's a natural progression. Anyways, please enjoy! _

The phone call had come at about 2:30 in the morning, right after I had walked Buffy home from a slightly eventful night of patrolling. I hadn't wanted to answer at first, but when I glanced down and saw the number, I knew that I had to talk to her.

_"Hello?" _

_"Cordelia?"_

I could pick out Cordelia Chase's voice from a crowd almost as easily as I could pick out Buffy's. I had known Cordelia ever since I was first transformed into the monster that I am today. A powerful witch, she had been using spells to elongate her life for centuries and it was she who had helped me after I had been cursed with a soul. When I had decided to go to Sunnydale to be closer to the new slayer, Cordelia and I had parted ways, but promised to call if either of us got into any trouble.

It was her phone call that had led me to rush to L.A. and leave Buffy behind in Sunnydale.

_"Angel,"_ Cordelia's voice was slightly relieved and yet had an undercurrent of worry running through it. _"I need your help."_

_"What is it?" _

_"A demon," _She had explained quickly. _"He's been killing scores of people down here and I can't stop him. Angel, he's going to destroy this whole city unless you come and help me." _

And so I had decided to go. I mean, I hadn't wanted to leave Buffy—I worried a lot when I was away from her—but I owed Cordelia so much for all the help she had given me over the centuries. Buffy had understood.

At least, I think she had understood. Buffy was upset that I was leaving and wouldn't let her come to help, but I'd like to think that she had realized that in the long run that this was for the best. Besides, she had Giles to look after her while I was gone so there was really no reason to worry. I would find this demon, end it, and then get back to Buffy.

I pulled into a small hotel and stepped out of my car and into the cool freshness of the night. L.A. had once been my old playground and coming back to it brought back some bitter memories for me. Cordelia was sitting at a small bench and stood as she saw me.

"Angel," She grinned and pulled me into a hug. "It's good to see you." As I pulled back, I took a good look at her. She hadn't changed much over the centuries –she still had her chestnut hair and her hazel eyes still sparkled like I remembered. She was dressed in dark jeans and a light pink shirt that complemented her rosy cheeks.

"Hey, Cordy," I greeted. "You've cut your hair."

"Ah," She blushed and touched it. "Do you like it?"

"It looks great on you." I told her honestly.

We walked into the hotel together and Cordelia we headed into her suite. Her expensive tastes hadn't changed either. I took a seat on a cream couch as Cordelia securely locked the door behind her.

"How's Bunny?" She asked.

"Buffy," I corrected.

"Right," She muttered. "Buffy."

"She's fine." I informed her.

"And you finally talked to her?" She questioned with an odd glint in her eyes.

"We're dating," I replied and Cordelia took a deep breath in. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," She replied curtly. "So, thanks for coming so fast."

"It was no problem," I told her congenially. "You're a great friend, Cordy. I owe you for so much."

She smiled at this and I couldn't help but grin a little. Cordelia was so kind and so open. She didn't judge me for the monster that I was. She didn't care about all the mistakes I had made as Angelus. She was a bit like Buffy in that respect, but the two were so different. I had a fierce need to be with and protect Buffy, while with Cordelia I felt an urge to be calm. Cordelia had a very calming and welcoming aura on people. She was one of my closest friends.

"This demon has been causing trouble for about three weeks—"

"And you waited this long to call me?" I asked. "Why?"

"I didn't want to bother you unless I had no other choice," She said firmly. "Besides, I thought I could handle it." I nodded and she handed me a newspaper. The title read "Three nursing home fires cause arson worries in the city" and I glanced at Cordelia oddly. Nursing homes? Why would a demon be interested in nursing homes?

"What does this mean?"

"The demon seems to have taken an interest in weak mortals," She explained quickly. "I don't know why, but his powers at magic excel mine." Cordelia explained with a small frown.

"How many?" I asked quietly.

"There have been 50 bodies in the past week that he's responsible for."

"Dammit," I cursed. "That many?"

"And it's getting worse," She started. "I'm worried that his killing sprees will only increase in number."

"And his next target?"

We heard the sound of a fire truck speed by outside.

"Sounds like a lead." Cordelia murmured.

"Let's go!" I ordered.

We both ran out the door and into the ever dark night, ready to find this mass murderer.

_**Author's Note: **__Reviews make me smile! Please review! _


	2. Who?

_**Author's Note:**__ So, this chapter is short and I apologize for that, but something is better than nothing, right? Anyways, I'll give you guys a huge chapter the next time around! Enjoy! _

The nursing home was already consumed by flames by the time Cordelia and I arrived there. Cordelia grimaced as she saw people being held by the police, screaming for their loved ones to emerge. The smell of blood was everywhere and it made anger surge up within me. So many innocent lives taken and for what? This demon didn't seem to have any clear purpose.

"He's here," Cordelia muttered casually to me. "I can sense him." I nodded as she pointed a slender figure at another man in the crowd—blond with a dirty leather jacket.

"You're sure?" I questioned. I didn't want to create a scene only to have things blow up in my face. Cordelia nodded.

"It's him," She replied. "He can't hide his true form very well. Do you need a distraction?"

"That would be preferable." I told her. Smiling, she slowly worked her way to the front of the crowd. In a performance that could earn her an Oscar, she cried out for help and began to shake and sob. Instantly the crowd was drawn towards her and with some of her magic, she kept their eyes on her. I walked up to the demon and he turned his head and met my gaze.

"You would be Angel, I presume?" I tried not to let my shocked expression show. How did he know who I was?

"And your name?" I asked congenially. If he wanted to play games, then I would play along.

"In your language, it's the Evolver." And with that, he vanished into thin air. I motioned for Cordelia to wrap up her performance and with a flick of her wrist, the crowd instantly forgot what they were watching. Smiling, she appeared by my side.

"Beautiful performance, right?" She joked.

"Cordy, does the name the Evolver mean anything to you?"

"The Evolver?" She repeated, thinking for a few seconds. "The name rings a bell but I can't recall anything specific." I kept staring where he had vanished—who was this demon?

"He knew who I was," I informed her and her eyes widened. "Any idea how?"

"Not off the top of my head," She replied. "Unless he knew of your past as Angelus."

"But he called me Angel, not Angelus," I clarified. "I haven't been here since I was Angelus so how would he know who I was?" Cordelia placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"We'll find out," She promised me. "We'll find out."

I just hoped that when we did, it wouldn't be too late to stop whoever this monster was.

_**Author's Note: **__Reviews are treasured! _


End file.
